Dizzying Endeavour
by websky
Summary: Post 3x20, Daisy gets back to the base, but what awaits her when she arrives. Will her friends be so forgiving? And can she forgive herself, even in her weak condition.
**One Shot-Post 3x20**

WHY SHOW HAVE YOU MADE ME CRAVE AND CALL HER DAISY INSTEAD OF SKYE! WHY AGENTS OF SHIELD WHY!

(I made Coulson call her Skye in this fan-fic, and Daisy, cause he has my problem of getting confused sometimes)

Anyway a little one-shot I decided to write after last night's episode. Sort of following Daisy on the whole thing, and the scene from the promo where she hugs Mack.

 **Dizzying Endeavour**

Daisy had felt dizzy; she'd been feeling dizzy ever since the first drain. It had been a miracle even making it to the seat in the Quinjet. Luckily after she'd gotten a hold of Shield, they digitally were able to fly her home. Making it easy for her to just pass out next to Lash's dead body. Not Lash, he was Andrew, Andrew had been the one to save her, and die trying. Just like everyone else in her life.

After arriving Daisy had been barely able to say a word besides telling of Andrew's death, but even that didn't stop her from crying, as she was led away, barely able to shake her head to Talbot's questions.

She didn't blame them for taking her off the plane tied up. She could barely walk anyway, so someone helping her along was actually a great help. Though she didn't want to face everyone— face everything that happened. She could still remember everything from being under Hive's control. All she wanted to do, how she'd wanted to follow him, and had been practically addicted.

Simmons had set her up in the med bay doing a full scan. She caught a glance in the mirror and saw how pale she looked. Her hands still shook whenever she tried to move them, even with the restraints. Simmons said something along the lines of a blood transfusion and cranial scan, but even well sitting up it was kind of hard to tell what was happening. Everything was just so dizzying.

"Daisy," Simmons said. She touched her shoulder; Daisy jerked up a bit, unsure how she'd gotten to one side of the room then to her, so quickly. She was holding her arm. As if she hadn't done all the horrible things. As if she hadn't tried to kill Fitz, or even Mack.

Fitz hooked up an IV to her. Daisy squirmed a bit, thinking he'd take away her blood, like Hive. "No not again," she mumbled stiffening her shoulders. But instead of something coming out of her something was being put in. Blood, she was getting a blood transfusion. Fitz's was helping her, even after what she'd done to him.

Light is shined in her eye, they dilate a bit to the flashlight. "Will need another bag, she's lost a fairly substantial amount of blood," Simmons said turning off the light. "I'll prep for the CT scan."

Daisy felt like she was back with Hive, Radcliff shinning a light into her eyes. Though this time she stayed quiet, letting the dizziness keep engulfing her.

"Daisy!" Simmons said. It sounded like she'd tried to say it a few times already. How long had Daisy even being sitting there? A few minutes an hour? There'd been a bunch of people looking from outside earlier, but now there was only Coulson. Had she passed out while sitting up?

Daisy looked beside her to Fitz taking away a blood bag and adding another one. She felt a tiny bit better, but she was so tired.

"Daisy, you can lie down now, it'll take a while for me to run the cranial scan," Simmons said. Daisy nodded, still completely out of it. If she was honest the whole world wouldn't stop swaying and even sitting up was a difficult task.

Simmons helped Daisy lie down, pushing her head onto the pillow. She helped Daisy into a comfortable position, allowing the 2nd bag of blood to get into her system. Judging by how cold her skin was, and how fast her heart had been beating, they'd taken at least three and a bit more pints, from her body just recently. Had they been trying to drain her? Simmons wasn't sure, but even so, Daisy was lucky to have come back when she did.

"Attach the IV fluid after you've gotten some more blood into her. I'm going to prep for the cranial scan," Simmons said to Fitz, he nodded as he was still staring at Daisy as if he couldn't believe she was back. Simmons left the med-bay to find Talbot and Coulson standing there. She was surprised not to see Lincoln.

"Is she okay?" Coulson sounded worried, like everything was finally clicking.

"More importantly is she out of Hive's influence," Talbot asked.

"Will know after the scan," Simmons said, grabbing some equipment. Coulson kept looking inside, as if Daisy were going to pop awake.

Coulson stomach came inward a bit. She had come back Skye had come back, Lash had saved her. If lucky, she'd make a full recovery. Even so, he'd gotten her back. That was all he had asked for. When he learned that Hive might use her blood for his experiments Coulson had become worried, worried that she'd be dead before they got to her. It looked like Lash had saved her just in time.

Coulson watched Simmons go back in the med bay preforming the CT scan, if everything was true then she was fine, and they didn't have to worry. But if not. Coulson didn't want to be making the hard call.

Luckily when it came time for Simmons to explain everything, Coulson whole body loosened up with the words 'full recovery' everything after that became a bit droned, but he focused in more when he saw exactly what Hive was planning. At least they'd gotten Skye back; that was all that mattered to him. That his surrogate daughter was safe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Daisy stirred awake, even waking up was a tiring task. Though she was thirsty.

Daisy reached over the white bed, grabbing onto a glass of water beside her table. She couldn't exactly grab it, but a helping hand reached it back to her. "Here," Lincoln said.

Daisy pushed herself up, feeling completely sick to her stomach. She had a headache, and her body felt cold. She took the glass of water from Lincoln but her hands wouldn't stop shaking. Lincoln helped her drink from the glass keeping an extra hand on it. When she was done he took the glass away.

"Thanks," Daisy said, though her voice was quite timid.

Lincoln put a hand on Daisy's cheek. He brought it along her head, but Daisy turned away before Lincoln got a chance to say anything. She wasn't embarrassed, she looked ashamed. She looked to pale and Lincoln almost got chills by touching her skin. "You've lost a lot of blood, so you'll be feeling tired the next few days." Lincoln rolled his shoulder. "I'm—"

"I'm sorry but can you, leave," Daisy said. Lincoln seemed a bit shocked, but he nodded his head.

"Yeah sure, I can do that." He moved some hair out of Daisy's face, but she just turned away again.

Daisy hugged her knees together, still a bit unnerved by all of this. She'd done so many horrible things, did she even deserve to be back here. After all she'd done.

Lincoln could understand the pressure going through Daisy's head right now, after everything he was just glad she'd safely returned. His reason for staying with Shield hadn't been a bad one, he'd gotten her back, his and May's plan had worked.

Lincoln walked out of the room. Daisy watched him leave, the door locking on the way out. She deserved to be locked up, it was what made sense after everything that happened. After all she'd been the one to give Hive her blood, and most likely help him create a massive army of inhumans out of regular old people.

Daisy tried her hardest not to cry, but it was so hard when she messed everything up again. How she caused so much harm again. Why could she never do anything right?

The white door to the room opened, Mack was on the other side. He didn't have as many visible injuries as Daisy had thought, but then she saw the limp and she knew she had caused more then she thought.

Daisy wanted to apologize but everything about to come out of her mouth sounded horrible and uncanny. How could she apologize, for hurting Mack her partner, when he'd been trying to save her?

"Daisy," he said, coming into the room. "How are you feeling?"

She coughed a little, trying to hide her face away from him. "To be perfectly honest I feel pretty crappy." She didn't make eye contact with him; she can't afford to do that. She needed to take his yelling, at how angry he was going to be. He deserved to yell, to punish her. But instead she got something else. He sat on the bed next to her.

"I'm glad you're home safe." Daisy looked over at him, he didn't look angry no in fact he himself looked sorry. Daisy was crying before she even had a chance to register.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I'm so, _so_ sorry." She cried hard, and Mack wrapped his arms around her. Huddling together, he listened to her tears while he kept in his own. Even after trying to persuade her, after everything Daisy had been able to come back.

On a video monitor in the distant Coulson watched the whole endeavor.

The team had finally gotten her back, finally gotten Daisy back. She was home, and hopefully safe.

The End

Just a little inspiration piece, hope you like it. I've noticed the agents of shield fan fiction is on the slower side nowadays, so thought I'd add in my own piece. Maybe even for the summer I'll think of a new long one to start again. Hope you enjoyed this, and reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
